Recently, WiFi technology has been widely used in various electric products. An electric device with WiFi capabilities, such as a smart phone, a personal computer, a panel computer, a laptop and a game console, may access a network through a WiFi Access Point (AP). However, as the number of users connecting to the WiFi AP increases, the probability of data collision becomes higher. This not only wastes wireless radio resources, but it also reduces the data throughput of a system.
Therefore, how to provide a wireless communication device and an operating method using the same which are capable of increasing the system data throughput and improving the service quality for the users has become a prominent task for the industries.